Falls Apart
by AikouKurai
Summary: A songfic dedicated to .x.TragicImperfection.x. sequel to Kiss or Tell, 'Sealed With A Kiss.' Rated M for saftey measures. Do not own song nor fanfic, all credit of fan goes to Tragic.


**You Are My Addiction **

**This is a dedicated song-fic to the story:****Sealed With A Kiss' **

**Author: .x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.  
Story Dedication: Sealed With A Kiss  
Rating: M  
Song-Fic  
Song: Falls Apart  
Artist: Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

**

_She brought her face close to his, whispering.._

"_Kiss me one last time."_

_He didn't agree but he also didn't refuse and shove her away so she brought her lips so close to his that she could almost smell him.._

_But.. it ended because he gripped her shoulders and turned his head away from her. Again._

"_It's over."_

_She gripped at his shirt, by far breaking down.._

"_Sasuke!"_

_**  
It falls apart from the very start**_

_**It falls apart**_

_**Seems like everything I touch falls a part **_

_**Everything around me falls apart**_

_**When I walk away from You  
**_

_He curled a tendril of pink hair around his index finger and urged her closer to his face. Yes, he was handsome but that didn't matter! He was a vile, disgusting man.. and they were foster siblings.._

_He had lusted over her since he was in high school.. She at the time, was only in the eighth grade but since then, he's always wanted her. Stalked her in a way.._

"_Just leave me alone."_

_He shook his finger, "Now, why would I do that?"_

_Once every year.. for one day, Sakura promised herself to this man sitting so close to her. And in return he wouldn't harm any of her loved ones.._

_She had to or else.. everyone she held close would cease to exist any longer_**. **

I wish I could but I don't always keep the promises I've kept 

**I wish I could, but I can't always give whatever I have left **

**And now its all so clear**

**Doesnt anyone see what's happening here? **

_  
She felt his fingers tugging off the articles of her clothing until she was stark naked and he was too as well.. Climbing on top of her and whispering the darkest of endearments to her.._

_'Gomen-nasai Sasuke-kun..' _

**It falls apart from the very start**

**It falls apart**

**Seems like everything I touch falls a part **

**Everything around me falls apart**

**When I walk away from You**

**I know I should but I don't always say what You want me to say**

**I know I could but I don't always act like everything's okay**

**And now its all so clear **

**Doesnt anyone see what's happening here**_? _

Nothing. 

_Gulping down the last contents within the 6th can of beer, Sasuke gave out a little hiccup, lighting the cigarette -4th one- and inhaled, blowing out some smoke and setting it down on the ashtray._

_His eyes fell closed for a moment and than he realized that Naruto had asked him to pick up some paperwork from the office.. The Uchiha grudgingly removed himself from his study and grabbed for his coat._

_He couldn't walk that straight because of all the alcohol he had previously consumed but being stubborn -and stupid- Sasuke left his manor, getting into his car and driving towards the large building know as: Uchiha Enterprise._

_Everything was flashing before him, he couldn't seem to keep the wheel of the car straight enough and before he knew what was going on, the car careened over the side of the road and into a ditch.._

_No more sound.._

_'Bye-bye.'_

__

**It falls apart from the very start**

**It falls apart**

**Seems like everything I touch falls a part **

**Everything around me falls apart**

**When I walk away from You**

**Everything I have ever been made of hates who I am**

**I'm so glad You waited**

**Can't get my mind off how You could love me**

**I'm so behind **

**You're so far above me **

**And you'll always be the wind under my wings**

**Above me**__

_Sakura lazily picked up her ringing cellphone and flipped it open, sniffling.._

"_H.. hello?"_

"_It's Naruto!"_

_She snapped out of it; he sounded serious._

"_What's-"_

"_It's Sasuke!"_

_Sakura froze up at that._

"_He.. he was in an accident."_

_Sakura let out a small sob, trying her best to hold back any of the tears trying to make their way from her eyes.._

"_Is he alright?!"_

_Naruto shrugged._

"_I don't know yet; they won't let me see him.."_

_Sakura took her coat and put it on all the while stepping out of her house._

"_I'll be right there."_

_Forgetting all about the pregnancy stick still placed on top of her bathroom sink; reading, 100 percent positive.._  
**  
I will not let it go to waste **

**I'm takin all I got and leavin' this place**

**And I will not be takin' up space**

**I'll take my best shot **

**I'm pickin up the pace**

**It falls apart from the very start**

**It falls apart**

**Seems like everything I touch falls a part **

**Everything around me falls apart**

**When I walk away from You**

_"About Ryuu.."_

_He glared, remembering her in another man's bed._

"_No more lies." He spat at her._

_She cringed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath._

"_I just-"_

"_Sakura.." He whispered and she looked._

"_Just.. leave for good."_

_She was on the brink of crying again but stayed strong. She had to.. Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura parted her lips and ended up shouting._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Sasuke stopped moving, stopped breathing, even blinking. He had to let everything settle within his head._

_'She's.. pregnant?'_

"_And." She looked down._

"_You, Sasuke, are the father."_

_He shook all over, eyes boring onto her and lips set in a tight line on his face._

"_I will care for it."_

_She looked up at the male, her eyes wide beyond belief._

"_No you-"_

"_The child is mine and I will take care of it."

* * *

_

**Note:  
I do not own the song, nor the fanfiction. I took parts from it to show how it related to the song. Yes, I am piss as every other fan of .x.Tragic-Imperfection.x. : ( I hate you Ryuu, you made everything fall apart more!**


End file.
